Fess it up
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: It's time he finally says it!


**I don't own Zootopia.**

 **When i was done watching the film, which btw i loved it!, i decided why not write a one-shot? : )...**

 **Please give it a read and go easy on me. It's my first fiction on this fandom :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 01  
** **Fess it up**

Life certainly came back to normal when Bellwether was captured for her notorious acts. Prey were no longer shrouded in fear and Predators were once again respected which they were previously deprived of.

Not only that, but a turning point came in the life of Judy and Nick as well. The former one was no longer consider as a token bunny and the latter one dream finally came true of becoming a police officer. Things couldn't have been any better.

But for some animals, it may seem that feelings were stirring up as well.

Judy Hopps recently became fond of his partner in work. Well not exactly recently. His search for clues and linking up the evidences in the case of night howlers stunned her to no end.

But that was just admiration. This, however was revolving into something deeper. It might be safe to say this that Officer Judy was crushing on Nicholas Wilde.

Who could blame her? For one thing he was handsome what with his green eyes and beautiful red fur. And it doesn't help much when he adopts that charismatic persona and alluring smile. God, he was perfect, almost.

She now eagerly looks forward going to ZPD, because aside from getting to solve the exciting cases, she gets to meet him too.

And when they would meet, he would smile at her and for a while the whole world would stop for her. How that mere gesture would simply expand her tiny heart, it was beyond explanation.

After the night howlers case, they undoubtedly became closer. They would have breakfast and lunches together. And since they were partners in work, they would collaborate out in the fields as well. A bond weaved between them. Only what? That was difficult to figure out.

For when the day would come to end, Nick would always ask;

"You know you love me"

And she would say;

"Do I know that? Yes, Yes I do"

That was it. But it seem like only Judy was the one fessing it up. Why wouldn't the fox do it? Why wouldn't he admit it?

Thoughts like these would boggle Judy's mind. It was becoming inevitable to ignore them with each passing day. Its time she confronts about this to him.

And she did, right when it was closing time.

"Well then carrots, that's it. I bade you farewell" Nick said, giving a lazy wave from his paw and walking away, when he heard a voice.

"Nick?"

"What is it carrots?" the fox asked, paws stuffed deep in his uniform pockets.

"Hmm…" this was so embarrassing! How on earth can she say it?!

"Aww…..has the cat got your tiny tongue?" Nick teased.

"Stop it Nick!" Judy slightly snapped" This is serious!"

"Hey easy carrots!" Nick said kindly, patting her round head to which the bunny twitched.

'Okay focus now Judy! You were never a quitter and you won't end this day without having this conversation!' the bunny ranted this to herself inwardly.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"You are always asking me whether I love you or not and I always reply with yes….."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"If I turned that question to you, would you say you love me too?"

"I guess so"

The answer sank her heart. Guess so…..that means he doesn't….

"Oh" Judy didn't say anything.

They were now standing at the bus stop. In minutes, the bus came. The bunny climbed on it, while Nick stood waiting. He walks home by himself.

"Well see you tomorrow Carrots" The fox said.

The bunny however didn't reply to him, let alone face him. This surprised him. Usually she would say something cheesy and in turn he would say something cheesier. But none of that happened.

The bus drove off, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Things don't get that easily to Nicholas Wilde, yet that expression of dejection on his partner face got him. He will ask her tomorrow. 

* * *

The next day was hardly any better. Judy was still talking to him, but now she adopted the stance that of a sober person as though someone close has died.

'In a way someone has…..her old self' Nick thought warily.

Their close colleagues and comrades noticed this too.

"Did you two got into a fight?" Clawhauser, a friendly donut-loving cheetah asked.

"No, why would you say that?" The fox defended.

"Well…you guys are no longer…you know laughing and engaging together as you used to" The cheetah replied, scratching his furry fat chin.

While they were doing paper work, Judy said something odd.

"You know a very strange thing happened today" she began in a toneless voice.

"Really? What happened?" Nick asked, pausing his writing.

"Chief Bogo called me in his office" Judy said, while continuing to scratch on forms with a ball-point pen" He offered me a seat and a cup of coffee. Asked me if everything back in my family is alright"

"And you find this strange?" Nick finished it for her.

"Knowing Chief, yes I do"

She does have a point because the water buffalo wasn't exactly the friendliest mammal around.

Just then there was a brief knocking on a door and Clawhauser barged in.

"Package for ex-mayor Lionheart has arrived and oh my goodness, I can still see the blues" The spotted cat said, holding a medium sized box in his pudgy paws.

Nick's jaws dropped at this while Judy appraised the only predator in a room with a nonchalant gaze.

"While of course Clawhauser…..we are wearing blue uniforms after all" The bunny stated the obvious, going back to work.

Nick resisted the urge to facepalm himself.

"No…I didn't mean that. I was referring metaphorically" The cheetah whispered. Before things could get more awkward, Nick jumped from his chair.

"I will take that package, thank you!" The fox said, taking the box from his colleague and bolting from the office in minutes.

He was right after all. It was really blue there. 

* * *

'Why the rest of them care?' Nick thought furiously making his way towards the jails' it's not like we little creatures matter to them'

Well they do, otherwise they wouldn't have noticed this. They bringing it up wasn't helping him much. On the contrary it was only saddening him. You think he wasn't aware of these changes? How can he not when he was always by her side?!

He misses her laugh, her pretty smile. How her pink nose would twitch in nervousness. How big her purple colored eyes, full of awe would become when told of something amazing. She was simply enchanting.

So immersed was he in thoughts that he didn't realize he was already in the prisoners department. The spewing of swore words from the cell inmates mouth made him aware. How typical.

Nick ignored all of them and made his way towards the cell where the king of the jungle was residing.

The lion was sitting on his bunk bed, legs crossed and reading the latest issue of 'Fancy Cat' magazine. He however looked up when he heard the rattling of keys in locks.

"Oh my, isn't it Officer Wilde" The lion smiled, showing all of his teeth in process.

"Hey there! How's it going?" Nick greeted back.

Lionheart was a good animal. That phrase perfectly goes with him' He was a mammal who happened to be situated in a wrong place at a wrong time'

"Oh good good, I was just reading this latest scandal rigging the Tundratown Scottish Bank. Those badgers had it coming!" The lion chortled.

"That does sound interesting. Well here you go Mr. Lionheart. A package for you arrived"

"For me? Why thank you!" The tawny beast said, taking the box from the officer.

"I should be going then" Nick said.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

The lion immediately put his claw beneath the fox's chin, titling his face upwards.

"Hey!" Nick protested, trying to remove the claw. He should have known better, the hairy creature was too strong for him.

"I know that look" Lionheart frowned, not taking in the fact that the forest animal was attempting to release himself from his grip" It's the woman look!"

At this, the fox stopped struggling. The ex-mayor let go of him.

"So…..who is it?" Lionheart asked intently, folding the corner of the page of the magazine he was reading.

"Ah….." Should he really tell him? Nick pondered upon. Was it that obvious that he was sad because of a girl?

"It's Judy" He finally said it, lamely.

"Oh…..Officer Judy huh?" The lion smiled" Headstrong I remember. A good choice Nick"

He then winked to which the fox waved his paws.

"Oh no no…..it's not like that!" Nick said" We aren't in relationship. Heck we don't even like each other that way!"

To this, the lion give him a poker expression, that clearly said' are you freaking kidding me!'

"Not like each other? Hmm you might want to rephrase that statement" Lionheart drawled.

"What do you mean?" The fox asked, his furry ears sticking to the sides of his head. This only happens when either he was scared or angry. In this case, it was probably annoyance.

"Her tail is rather cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's very sexy" Nick agreed, unconsciously. Reflecting on his words, his eyes widened and he looked at the Lion who was holding himself back for not trying to laugh out aloud. He tricked him! That sneaky low scum….

"Wanna talk about it?" Lionheart offered good-naturedly, patting a space beside him.

Well it wouldn't hurt to take an advice. Prisoner he was but hey one shouldn't ignore the wisdom of a king. 

* * *

Judy was curled up in her bed like a baby. Today nearly everyone asked her what's wrong? Well she's an animal, not a robot! She didn't feel like smiling today. So why on earth everyone was worried about it? It's not like the world ended when she dropped the cheery façade.

"They don't know when to give it a rest….." the bunny mumbled against the pillow.

And worst of all, the cause of all the misery didn't even ask her how she was doing. How miserable that was?!

Just then there was a knock on a door. The bunny sat up and glanced around the room. The lights were off, the radio was off, the window latch was opened. Nothing was out of order that would annoy her next door rather sensitive neighbors.

She got up and dragged her feet. Who was here in this ungodly hour?

Unlocking the locks, she opened the door and found the source of her desires/ sadness standing on the carrot patterned purple doormat; Nicholas Wilde.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Judy asked" And at this hour?"

"Yeah about that…..you forgot your hat Carrots" Nick answered cheerfully, procuring the hat from the inside of his arm and handing it to the bunny.

"Oh…..I see. Well thanks" The bunny said, taking her force hat from him" Good night"

"Good night….I love you"

The bunny's ears stood up at once, at 90 degree. She wrenched the door aside and asked;

"Say what?!"

"I said…..Good night, I love you" Nick said smiling at her.

She didn't believe him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes 100 % sure I said Good night, I love you"

She still wasn't convinced.

"Again!"

The fox looked at her. He raised his eyebrow at her persistence. A smirk was making its way across that tempting muzzle of his. It made Judy albeit a little nervous.

"Nick?" She asked, when she felt her partner closing in the little of the space they had.

The air around them was getting hot. Unable to take in the pressure, Judy closed her eyes. She then felt a soft press on a space between her eyes.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened her eyes and found Nick kissing her forehead.

Nick stepped back and smiled at her. But it wasn't a teasing one. Rather it was full of affection.

"All in good time, all in good time…." He said, straightening himself. He then added softly" See you tomorrow carrots"

And with that, he left, his tail swishing the floor.

Judy closed the door. She touched the spot, where Nick planted a kiss. It was still warm.

Unbeknownst to him, she recorded his confession in a carrot pen she always carries with her. Once safe in her bed, she played it.

'Good night, I love you'

'Good night, I love you'

'Good night, I love you'

"Hey cut that recording out!"

"Leave her alone Bucky! Can't you see she's in love!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up"

"You shut up!"

For once she didn't care. Finally he fessed it! Hallelujah! 

* * *

**Pardon me for any mistakes.**

 **Please leave a review :)**

 **Noni ^_^**


End file.
